


Blood and Dust

by Kiki_Kat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Gen, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, I’m bad at titles, Loosely based on some fanart, NO FONTCEST, One Shot, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Story with no chapters, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), good big brother sans, he’s just bad at showing it, i was bored, jk, k bye, lol, ohhh i feel the stress leaving me, oof, papyrus loves his brother, sorta - Freeform, that’s nasty pals, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kat/pseuds/Kiki_Kat
Summary: Sans knew that he was never good enough for his little brother. And he knew he would never get his aporoval.The only thing he could hope for was that his brother never left him behind like the worthless trash he was.But Sans broke when he saw the bloodied scarf in the snow.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 33





	Blood and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I knew for a fact that I wrote this, but then I misplaced my notebook that I wrote it in...n’ I’ve been thinkin about it for the past two years here n’ there....and it popped in my mind again today so I began searching for it....
> 
> N’ lo n’ behold I found it!
> 
> So have this lil’ oneshot that’s been sitting in my notebook since Freshman year XD 
> 
> Hope it’s okay (o⌒．⌒o)

“SANS! YOU OVERSLEPT, YET AGAIN!”   
  


Came a great roar from downstairs, causing Sans’ eyes to snap open, fear instantly filling as he sat up heart pounding.   
  


“YOU LAZYBONES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! _NOW_!”   
  


“Uh oh...” Sans gulped to himself, already beginning to tremble in terror. “What d-did I-I d-do to make B-Boss a-angry th-this time...? It d-doesn’t s-sound l-like h-he’s a-angry a-at me j- _just_ for oversleeping...” 

“ _SANS_! DON’T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!”   
  


Sans jumped with a whimper, before hopping off his bed and rushing down the stairs so Papyrus wouldn’t yell at him a fourth time for being too slow.   
  


Once downstairs, Sans gradually trudged over to a very angry looking Papyrus. He gulped.   
  


“Y—Yes, B-Boss?” he murmured, flinching, but not surprised when Pap merely yelled again.   
  


“SANS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT_ TO OVERSLEEP!? I HAPPEN TO BELIEVE THAT I AM VERY GENEROUS WITH GIVING YOU UNTIL _FIVE_! DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK UNTIL _THREE_ AGAIN, SANS!?”   
  


Sans shrunk, shaking his head. “N—No, Boss...” 

“THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP OVERSLEEPING!?”

Sans didn’t answer, as he didn’t know how to. The skeleton let out a yelp as he was abruptly yanked up by his shirt.

”NOT ONLY THAT,” Pap continued. “BUT YOU ARE _NOT_ FOLLOWING THROUGH WITH WHAT I AM TELLING YOU TO DO! I TOLD YOU TO DO THOSE CHORES, AND GO KILL THOSE HUMANS! BUT DO YOU LISTEN?! _NO_! YOU DISOBEYED BE, MOST LIKELY SLEEPING YOUR LAZY ASS AWAY HERE AT HOME!”   
  


Sans looked down, tears of shame filling his eye sockets. He was yanked up higher.   
  


“WELL!?” Pap yelled at his brother. “DO YOU HAVE AN ANSWER AS TO WHY YOU’VE BEEN OVERSLEEPING AND NOT DOING YOUR JOB!?”   
  


All Sans could do was shake his head whilst suppressing a sob. “N—No, B—Boss...”

Papyrus scowled, dropping his brother on his feet. “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. I DON’T WANNA FUCKING LOOK AT YOUR FACE.”   
  


Those words stabbed Sans in the heart. He swallowed a sob and whimper, turning on his heel and running toward the staircase.   
  


“I’M GOING OUT!” Papyrus yelled after him. “SO THOSE JOBS BETTER FUCKING BE DONE WHEN I GET BACK! NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!” He then turned and left the house.

Sans slammed the door behind him as he stormed into his room, something Pap would scream at him for if he were in the house right now.   
  


The skeleton choked and sobbed, falling to his knees. Pathetic. Worthless. Useless. That’s what he was. A pathetic, worthless, useless failure. He couldn’t do _anything_ right! All he ever _did_ was screw up! All he can _do_ is mess up! He was a worthless piece of garabage. Even _he_ could see that.   
  


But...it can’t _all_ be his fault, right? After all, he can’t help falling asleep on the job or sleeping in on accident! It was just that he used so much energy, he grew tired easily and before he knew it he was falling asleep, and the next Pap is shaking him violently and screaming at him angrily once he wakes up, Sans not being able to do anything except tearfully gaze away and take the heat.   
  


In the end, however, he knew he deserved it. He’s been letting his brother down for quite the while now, and to make matters worse he could barely change how things were going. He also knew that if he didn’t shape up soon, Pap would do a lot more than just yell at him.   
  


With that thought firm in mind, Sans sniffled as he shakily stood, wiping the last of his tears away whilst turning the doorknob and gradually opening the door, deciding to get done what he needed to today. 

* * *

Today felt slow for Sans. Whilst making sure there weren’t any humans nearby, Sans couldn’t help but wonder why he hasn’t run into his brother yet.   
  


Usually not too long after Sans had started his shift actually, Pap would pop in whether it be to slam his fist down in frustration on the wood to wake him up or demand reports.   
  


Mostly it was to demand reports from the smaller which was why Sans always did his best to stay awake, as getting yelled or screamed at by Pap was _far_ more embarrassing, humiliating and terrifying in public than it was at home, just Pap and him.   
  


Sans sighed as he rested his head in his arms. Not only was this job boring, but lonely as hell. Again, he kept wondering why Pap hasn’t shown up. He usually _always_ shows up around this time to yell at him.   
  


So....why _wasn’t_ he here? It was odd, to say the least. What could be taking Paps so long?   
  


Sans allowed himself to relax a little. At least he didn’t have to worry about getting screamed at this time. Nor bossed around, as that’s something that he had always despised growing up, and even now.   
  


He didn’t know and couldn’t figure out why Pap treated him the way he did, he just... _did_. He couldn’t recall doing anything to make Pap treat him this way. Not anything _bad_ at least. But again, he knew that everything was _his_ fault.   
  


Red yawned sleepily, slumping even further. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, ignoring his mind that warned him not to.   
  
**********====********==***  
  
Sans was awakened by a loud thump on the wood, and the little skeleton jumped as he jolted awake before beginning to mouth a million apologies.   
  


“B—Boss! I’m s—so sorry, Boss, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on the job! I—I j—just got r—really tired and I—“

Red instantly halted, noticing that his brother _wasn’t_ there, and the large thump that had startled him awake was merely a large mound of snow that has piled up and fallen from above.   
  


Sans frowned as he stared into the sky that was now producing snowfall.   
  


He hadn’t realized that it had gotten so late. The skeleton supposed he may as well start heading home. Pap would be pissed at him if he arrived home late to do his evening jobs and chores.   
  


Sans shivered as he walked the path that led to his house. On his way there, he frowned as he noticed something in the snow. Swallowing, Red gradually walked toward the strange item.   
  


Upon further investigation, the small skeleton froze. Covered by some snow, there was a scarf. A _red_ scarf. His _brother’s_ scarf. But no Pap. The scarf had some rips and tears in it, ans it even had some small crimson splotches on it.   
  


Red’s heart pounded, tears filling his eyes as he fell to his knees. He weakly clutched Pap’s scarf as he stood after a few minutes, clenching it to his chest.   
  


“B—Boss?” Sans called out, his voice shaky, small, uneven and uncertain. When he received no response, more tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill.   
  


Red merely choked, turning on his heel and running to his house.   
  


****####****####  
  


There was no way that his brother was dead. Papyrus doesn’t _die_. It was _Papyrus_! Besides, despite how much he despised it when his _younger_ brother pushed him around, Sans _did_ love him. Even if Papyrus didn’t love _him_.   
  


They bickered a lot pretty much every day, and of course Papyrus’s ‘I-am-holier-than-thou’ status annoyed the shit out of him. He even flipped him off sometimes as he walked away.   
  


But he could never want him _dead_.   
  


It didn’t matter to Sans. Whether his brother cared or not in return, it didn’t matter, despite how much it stung.   
  


Red was the older brother, therefore he felt it was his job, the _most important_ of _all_ his jobs, to keep Pap safe. He always felt it was his _responsibility_ to never let Pap get harmed. 

Yet here he was, mourning over his dead brother, feeling like nothing but a big failure on the floor. 

“Boss...” Sans croaked, squeezing the scarf closer to his body. 

Not even a minute later, the front door to his house slammed open. 

“SANS!” Came a familiar raged yell, causing Sans to jump in alarm and look up with wide eyes to as _Papyrus_ came stomping over after slamming the door behind him, stopping in front of the older with a glower, hands on hips. 

“YOU LAZYBONES!” Pap snapped at him with an intense glare. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE _DOING_ , HUH!? DID YOU FINISH YOUR JOBS LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!? WAS THAT YOU WHO TOOK MY—“

” _BOSS_!” Sans cut him off whilst dropping the object in question, lunging forward and tackling his brother in a tight hug, the force knocking Papyrus off his feet as Sans desperately clung, burying his face in Pap’s chest. 

Sitting up, Pap gave his brother a perplexed look. He narrowed his eyes. “H—HEY! S—SANS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU—“ 

Pap was cut off a second time by Sans letting out a soft sob, quaking. 

“I—I t—thought y—you w—w—were d— _dead_...” Red sobbed into his younger brother’s chest, hiccuping and trembling whilst squeezing him tightly. 

Pap paused, before sighing, resting one hand on his head and resting another on his brother’s trembling back.   
  


“Quit yer cryin’, Sans. It’s alright. Everything’s okay. I’m here...” Paps murmured to his brother, hesitating for about a minute before gradually beginning to rub his brother’s back.   
  


“D—Don’t leave me P—Papy... _please_....” Sans pleaded tearfully, squeezing even tighter.   
  


“I’m not going anywhere, Lazybones. You’re too much of an idiot to take care of yourself properly.” Pap promised calmly.   
  


Sans sobbed harder, burying his face deeper.   
  


After a few minutes, Sans’ crying slowed down into the occasional sobs, hiccups and whimpers.   
  


Pap stood whilst picking Sans up. The older whimpered at the shift, wrapping his arms around his bony neck. “B—Boss...” he sniffled.   
  


“Shh.” Papyrus shushed him as he walked upstairs. “I’m taking you to my room. Don’t get used to it, though.”   
  


Sans nodded tiredly and mutely in response.   
  


Papyrus approached his room and opened the door, switching the lights on.   
  


The taller skeleton walked over to his red velvet blanketed bed, trying to put his brother down, but the older wouldn’t have it, clinging to him.   
  


Pap sighed again, grabbing at his arms. “Let go Sans. I’m not gonna leave. I’m not going anywhere, nothing’s gonna happen to me.”   
  


Sans hesitantly released his brother at the words, and Pap laid him down, pulling the large blanket up on him.   
  


“Rest Sans,” Pap uttered. “....I’ll cook dinner tonight and finish the other chores, but this is the _one_ time I will do such. If you need anything, I’m downstairs. I will wake you when food is ready.”   
  


“...Okay, Pap.” Sans murmured, before yawning sleepily. “Thanks.”   
  


Papyrus didn’t reply, flicking him on the skull much lighter than usual before turning on his heel and walking away, turning off the lights and exiting the room, leaving the door open as Sans closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to make Sans challenge Pap by talking back and stuff, but then I decided against it and made him scared of Pap bc timid Sans is cute tbh. 
> 
> Plus it was mentioned that they bicker a whole lot, so one can assume Sans DOES challenge him XD 
> 
> Why Papyrus didn’t show up and reason behind red splotches on his scarf is something I left open to interpretation , bc he obviously ain’t dead. 
> 
> I just imagine these two don’t get along a lot, but they care about each other. I like Underfell version of da duo. 
> 
> Hope you liked! Reviews are appreciated! Kk bye ( *¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
